


Dangan Fairies Diary

by SHSLNerdAndProud



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: My POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLNerdAndProud/pseuds/SHSLNerdAndProud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on the Dangan Fairies fandom created by crocus29, who has sadly left Tumblr. Just some fictional experiences with Dangan fairies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangan Fairies Diary

_5-18-2016_

  Dear Diary,

  I recently adopted a Chihiro fairy and a Mondo fairy. They've been getting along well. I named the Chihiro fairy "Ruby" because Ruby is a programming language that is also a name, and I named the Mondo fairy "Vroom" because of his love for motorcycles. I gave Vroom a toy motorcycle for Mondo fairies about a month after I adopted him. It had a tiny brake, gas pedal, and steering wheel. After I bought an extra seat for the bike, Ruby would sit in it and ride with Vroom. But yesterday, something happened...

  So, Ruby asked Vroom if it would be okay if she could take the wheel for today's ride, and Vroom said it was okay. Ruby tried the motorcycle out, and she had the hang of it for about fifteen minutes. Then, she got nervous and began to lose control. Then, she got scared....

  And drove right into a wall.

  The front wheel of the bike fell off and the motorcycle toppled over. Ruby fell off the seat. She wasn't hurt, though. She pulled herself up, but Vroom was just sitting in the extension seat, even after the motorcycle toppled. Ruby walked over and asked if he was okay, then Vroom lunged out of his seat and stood up, then he started to yell at Ruby, saying how much he loved that motorcycle and that now it couldn't be driven again. Ruby ran back to her little nest, crying uncontrollably. Vroom and Ruby's nests are in my bedroom, next to each other, so he moved his to a shelf on the other side of the room. Ruby had a little ladder that she climbed to get to her nest since a Chihiro fairy couldn't fly. I felt awful. Ruby still cried when I went to sleep that night...

* * *

 

_5-19-2016_

  Dear Diary,

  When I went to bed last night, Ruby felt like Vroom accused her of murder. When I woke up this morning, though, Vroom and Ruby were on the table, playing computer games on Ruby's Surface 2-in-1. They seemed to be really happy. When I asked why they were so chipper all of a sudden, Vroom said that he couldn't sleep with Ruby's crying haunting him. So, he brought his nest back to the other side of the room, and tried to calm her down. He told her he was sorry and they agreed to go on Ruby's Surface in the morning and try to search for how-tos on fixing a bike like Vroom's.

  Vroom went to get his bike and he rode it back in the room, good as new. He then flew back up to the table and continued to play computer games with Ruby. I smiled and watched them for a few minutes. It was so cute how they jumped from one key to another to play the game. And whenever they needed to press a key or click the mouse or something, they would jump on it. The most adorable thing was when they needed to press a key or click the mouse really fast. They would get on the mouse of the same key and then run in place, pressing it each time a foot hit the ground.

I then left the room and made myself breakfast.

Things worked out well between them.

They're gonna be great friends, I'm sure.

 


End file.
